


If I Were to Fall From Grace

by MASTERRAINBOW



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Deities, Elves are Cats, F/M, Here we go, M/M, Multi Chapter, Not Beta Read, Not betas we die like men, This is an au stort of, misude of the dnd pantheon, misuse of dnd in general, the only detites I remeber are from critical role, you know ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERRAINBOW/pseuds/MASTERRAINBOW
Summary: Istus composed herself into a proper goddess as her embassies were finally shown to the many eyes surrounding the pantheon. In her eyes Taako and Lup shown with their glittering robes and colorful wool covering them, though from the twin’s point of view it was terrifying to see the many eyes roam over their forms. As Istus pushed forward the twins followed by her, trying to keep close to their patron even though they were trying to be swarmed by other embassies bursting at the seams to see their new additions.





	1. Bound together

For the first time in a long time the pantheon stirred with the murmurs and chatters of all The Gods, embassies, and servants all commiserating in one space. It was enough to make the twins more scared then they already were. The two small elves clung to each other as they looked past the crack in the door while Istus doated on the two, fixing their hair just so and making sure the scarf she knitted for Lup didn’t slide all the way off. Lup finally brushed her off with a sigh as she pushed the goddess’ hand away and tried to mess up her hair again while the god sighed in amusement, “lup you’re getting shown off today, wouldn’t you like to be nice?”  
Both Taako and Lup looked up at her with their matching set of eye then looking at each other before Lup looked up and said, “nope.” She popped the p and didn’t seemed phased she was talking back to a goddess.

Istus laughed as she kneeled down to get closer to the two, the twins clamoring up to her as she got closer to the ground. Fate gave them both a smile as she gathered them into her arms and kissed their foreheads. “You two shouldn’t be nervous, as I said before, you’re going to be amazing.” She looked down at the two who didn’t seem convinced by her words. “I know I’m right, I can see into the future you know.” That got the twins to chuckle causing Istus to smile back as well. “Buuuuut if you two do feel weird Raven will be there with Kravitz so you can talk to them or I can take you to the quarters. You must be outside and say hello to everyone first though.”

Both of them nodded, fiddling with the edge of their garments as they were edging closer to their presentation. “Do we gotta be apart?” Taako asked so softly Istus almost didn’t hear it. 

“No, you can stay by your sister’s side. In fact if I see you two separated I’ll be more worried.” She moved to stand up to her full height as she ran her hand through Lup’s hair and patted Taako on the head. “I have no need to worry though, everything will be fine.”

As she finished the door swung open slightly showing off the head of Lucretia, Ioun’s embassy, dressed in an official blue and purple flowing robe. “I’m sorry madam but it’s time,” she spoke softly, unsure even as she bowed in respect to the goddess as soon as she finished her words. 

“Thank you Lutrita, you are dismissed,” Istus said, not looking up from the twins at her ankles, working their fingers together once more. They seemed slightly more confident at the sight of lucretia in the doorway, waving at her as she slips back into the common room to announce their entrance. “Time for business you two, come on,” She gave them a small nudge as the doors swung open and the end of Lucretia's announcement presented the three of them to the pantheon.

Istus composed herself into a proper goddess as her embassies were finally shown to the many eyes surrounding the pantheon. In her eyes Taako and Lup shown with their glittering robes and colorful wool covering them, though from the twin’s point of view it was terrifying to see the many eyes roam over their forms. As Istus pushed forward the twins followed by her, trying to keep close to their patron even though they were trying to be swarmed by other embassies bursting at the seams to see their new additions. Taako tried to glare at the people impeding on their space but Lup got dragged into some chatter with one of Kord’s embassies so he had to follow along behind her and chatted with people who tried to talk to him. 

They made nice small talk and gave the gods and goddess smiles and bows when they were welcomed or blessed into the pantheon. Though both of them smiled widely when a familiar cowl of black robes approached them slowly followed by someone about their size and dressed not as darkly as the goddess of death. “Raven!” Taako said in a voice that was almost too loud for the party but got drowned out by whatever was going on in the room. 

The Raven Queen smiled as she reached down to gently sweep her claws over the twin’s foreheads, leaving a small black char mark behind as a sign of her blessing. “Congratulations you two, may you find reserve here. I heard you were nervous.”

“Could you blame us?” they both responded together causing The Raven Queen and Kravitz to chuckle.

“Not entirely,” the goddess said softly as her eyes found someone in the crowd. She moved past the twins politely, giving them both a pat on their heads as she worked her way back into the crowd. “Have fun you two, remember to find solace in the chaos.” 

Both of them watched as she blended into the crowd and the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to turn back around to come face to face with Kravitz. He searched over both of their faces, lingering longer on Taako’s then Lup’s causing him to blush slightly and avoiding their eyes. “Glad to see you two in proper Istus regalia.”

“Its stuffy my dude, don’t know how you could wear the money suit so often,” Taako said as he trailed his fingers over Kravitz’s lapels. “When I’m the god of Fate I might spruce it up a bit.”

“Could defo used some more orange,” Lup agreed as she tugged at Taako’s hat just to mess him up for a moment. Taako shoved her back playfully and the twins broke into a real smile for the first time since they came out from between the doors. 

“Well you will have control over your domain once you come of order then I'm sure arrangements could be in order. Though as long as you don’t dress like Kord.”  
Lup looked at him exasperated as Taako started to laugh wildly, “Nah, just like not so stuffy. Kord has his mankini going on and Taako ain't for that.” He winked at Kravitz who flushed just a bit more before someone called his name and he had to excuse himself from the conversation. 

“You shouldn’t flirt with him like that Ko, Istus implied we shouldn’t,” Lup scolded her brother as he incconetly grabed some finger food from a servant.  
“Yeah but she also didn’t say we couldn’t.”

“It also does not state that the god of fate and Death shouldn’t be linked together yet it always happens,” A low voice said from behind them. The twins turned to see Lucretia looking over at them, a journal in her hand writing down some conversations she could hear. “Fate is just funny isn’t it?”

“Good joke Luce,” Lup snorted as she held up her hand for a high five which Lucretia unsuredly returned to her. “What’s it like out there?”

“Mostly chatter about you two,” Lucretia said as she started to drift away while writing in her book. 

“All good I hope,” Taako said as his eyes followed the embassy.

“Most. I’ll let you know otherwise,” she said before disappearing into the crowd to follow the conversation she was writing down.

Taako and Lup scoffed before surging back into the crowd to converse with one another and to find shelter after they both decided that they wished to head out after Lucretia seemed busy. They chatted their way through Nojrd’s embassy’s tales of the sea and pretend to love the long story from Pelor. So when Taako noted a piece of dark fabric in the crowd he didn’t think before pulling his sister towards the dark fabric. He latched onto the fabric and tugged on it gently to hopefully get Raven’s attention.

The man who turned around was most definitely not raven due to his older complexion, showing his age more the most of the other gods along with the black lines scattered lover his face like his face was a shattered illusion. When they peered at his face for longer they would see shimmers of colors push their way up through the blackness. As they met eyes the man smiled at them in a way that made Lup’s hand tighten around Taako’s. “Ahh, Istus’ embassies I believe I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you two yet. I’m John, god of the darkness and hunger.” He outstretched a hand between them and giving them a winning smile.

Lup reached out to take the man’s hand when suddenly she was pulled back by a deft hand on her shoulder, she found herself pressed back into the famairl wool she called home for a while now. “John,” Istus spoke in a tone of voice the twins haven’t heard before, almost threatening. 

“Istus, long time no see,” John rearranged himself to be eye to eye with her. “Why so hostile? I’m just giving them the warmest welcome I can. They look to be true successors to your position.” 

The god of fate regarded him coldly as she pulled the two of them between her wool as if to hide them from him. “They will be, I’m sorry you had to try and stop them on the material plane.”

“Accidents happen and the world moves on,” he waved her off as if he was always accused like that. John’s eyes suddenly widened as the twins could feel raven’s presence coming their way. “I’ll be off then, my gatekeeper approaches and I’d like to allow a few more hours of conversation.” John gave a small bow then walked off without another word as Raven’s essence washed over them in a calming manner. 

Both goddess sneered in the direction in which John had left though Istus was the first to recover as she look the twin’s hands in her own. “Taako, Lup, I think we’re done here. Raven give my regards to the others we are leaving for now.” 

Raven gives a nod as all four of them bow in respect before Istus ushered them both forward and out of the ballroom. As soon as they breached past the door Istus seemed to slump slightly. “I’m sorry I had to pull you two from that.”

“We wanted to go anyways,” Lup spoke up from her spot besides Istus and Taako nodded along with her.

“Yes but I should have seen him in the crowd and warned you, John is not the man he appears to be.”

“He’s the god of the Dark and being hungry, I don’t think he’d be too bad unless you’re a baby.” Taako muttering to the cloth as Istus pushed into their quarters.   
The twins quickly detached from her side and clambered on the bed, watching for her for an explanation as they tangled up with each other. Istus looked conflicted for a moment before she kneeled before them again. “I know you shouldn’t look at things for face value but John is also the patron of many lithes on the material plane, nothing to big, or nothing we can prove. He’s been waiting in the wings for millina and taken no embassies, a frightful thought. Even more so when I tried to look forward on Johns path and I could see nothing so I am fearful for what he plans. I’d advise you two to keep him at a distance if you can and do not meddle in these affairs.” She looked stern at the order though it was overshadowed by her cleaning the various marks from the other gods from their faces. “I only just got you two I would hate to hear about something happen to you.”

Taako’s ears perked up at that, looking over his sister then back at his goddess, “but we’re gods. You can’t kill a god.”

“Mortals think that Taako but we do die. Like when I fade you two will take my spot on the pantheon.” She hummed softly as she cradled his head in her hand to soften his worries. “You can die as well and I will do everything in my power to not make this happen.” Taako started to purr as he leaned into her hands. Istus smiled as she gently laid his head down next to his sisters, curing up on each other as they always have done. They look exhausted from their first day as embassies and it made Istus smile fondly at the two of them as they fell to gentle purrs on the bed. She leaned over to pull off their bangles and accessories before pulling a finely crafted blanket over the both of them. “Sweet dreams my embassies,” she whispered at them as she took up her needles and left the twins to their own devices.


	2. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting the Chess pieces in place just in time for the Parley

Istus sighed as she heard the pattering of feet stop just before her door. She lay her knitting to the side as the door pushed open and twin faces peered into her room. “Good time?” Taako asked as pushed himself on top of his sister who pushed back at him.

“I was deciding the fate of the world but it might be as good a time as any Taako,” She smiled at her embassies who now walked with pride though the pantheon and slotted perfectly into their roles. 

They both were present in the room now, Lup just edging forward as if to glance at the strings of fate. Istus ushared her forward, putting a finger to her lips as she allowed Lup to run her fingers along the strands, absorbing the story etched together. Taako moved forward as well, peeking over his sister’s shoulder as he spoke, “anyways we were wondering if we could go topside.”

“Oh?” Istus hummed as she took up her needles once more.

“On the material plane,” Lup said from her position on the floor.

“Oh I know Lup, I can see into the future remember?” She smirked as both of the twins looked at one another. “And I know why you want to go there.”

“You do?” Taako asked as he looked up, embarrassed that she saw though their motives.

“Oh course,” she said as she didn’t look up from her work. “You two want to find some strings of fate on the material plane, or on mortals.” She smiled as she started a new row, “as long as you two don’t cause too much trouble and keep my lessons in mind I will allow you passage down.” Both of them perked up at the opportunity, Lup giving off a shout as she gave Taako a double high-five in excitement. She gave her twins some time to celebrate before she added another yarn. “If you are to go Kravitz must go with you as well.”

That stopped the two of them in their tracks as they processed the information. A few beads of silence passed between them, broke when both of them broke out in protest claiming that they were more mature now and could handle themselves, they didn’t need a babysitter, and Kravitz would ruin their fun. Istus only smiled though their complaints, even more so when Taako flopped on the floor and stated that he was going to perish.

“If you die Kravitz would be there anyways,” she chided still not looking up from her work.

“He’d like it,” Lup snided while Taako shot up and punched her in the shoulder. Istus smiled wider at their antics, reminding her of her younger days. She let the twins scrap on the floor, Lup biting Taako’s arm as Taako tried to lick her face only putting her knitting aside when the door to her chambers opened once more.   
Taako and Lup stopped their squabble as Kravitz peeked his head into the room. “You may enter,” Istus boomed out causing both of the twins to detach themselves from one another while Kravitz entered the room in perfect poise. Istus smiled at the sight, they were so young. “Kravitz no need to be so formal, I just wanted to ask if you could accompany my disciples to the material plane.” As she says this she gestures down to the two trying to compose themselves at the feet of her dias.  
Death looks over the two of them cautiously, grimacing at their words before looking back up at fate. “Are you sure my lady?” Lup blew a raspberry at him as Taako gave a dramatic gasp.

Istus chuckled at his response, “Yes I’m sure, that’s why you’re going with them. Keep them in line and nothing wrong will happen.”  
“Watch Taako is what she means,” Lup snides as Taako gasps again before he hit her shoulder again.

“You’re the evil one and you know it. It was written as such.” This time it was Lup’s turn to punch her twins shoulder causing him to squeal as her rubbed at his shoulder. “You’ve got too much power for that lulu.”

“Taako, Lup,” Istus chided and both of the shamefully went back into attention. She regarded them with her watchful eyes for a few minutes before addressing Kravitz, “Please take them about. They’ll behave, right you two?” They stood in their attention as both Istus and Kravitz looked them over.

Kravitz gave a long sigh as he slumped slightly from his official position, “Fine, I’ll take them.”

The Twins broke when he gave into them, whooping and cheering around the room. At one point Taako even shook Kravitz’s shoulders in excitement before they both returned back to the foot of her dais and looking up at her innocently. “Go on,” she waved them off with a barely suppressed smile and in an instant the twins had Kravitz flanked and were pushing him out of the room. He had only a moment to shoot a glance back at Fate as if she would rescue him. She gave him a reassuring smile as the door closed behind them, leaving the goddess to her work once more. She smirked as she started a new threat with three interwoven strings, trying to pay attention to their direction when pushed into the story.

Kravitz gave into the flow of the twins after trying to fight them off for a couple of minutes, a two against one he couldn’t win especially when he was trying to fight of fate themselves. “Should I be concerned that you two know where the passage lies?” He asked the two of them as he recognized the long boat in front of him.

“Nope,” Taako said as they finally let go of him to marvel at the sleek ship that was one of the only ways to the material plane. 

“What he means in watch your back bone boy,” Lup said as she pushed Taako lightly before getting on the boat. It rocked unsteadily and she almost fell out, promoting Kravitz to rush forward to try and grab her. She pushed him away as soon as she regained her balance, “I got it, Chill.”

Kravitz took some cautious steps after her making sure she got to her seat properly before turning back to Taako waiting on the docks. They most certainly didn’t care to call out the shy looks on their faces when Kravitz held out his hand to assist Taako nor the way their hands felt in each others as Kravitz took great care helping him on the boat. Taako with his back to Kravitz, opposing lup who had a smug smile on her face. He didn’t give her the satisfaction of giving her as a reaction as Kravitz swept his arms dramatically to summon a paddle into his hands. He carefully pushed away from the dock and into the waters saying, “A ride to the material plane coming up.”

The glistening purple blue of the celestial sea faded to a black that Kravitz warned the two not to stick their hands into before all three of them were hit with a rush that felt like flying as the color of the water settled on a light blue. As soon as they touched down on the material plane the twins took no time to rise up from their seats to try and peek at the civilization just across the ridge. “Educate us my dude,” Lup asked still not looking away from the buildings they were approaching.

“Up ahead is Tuskacor, about fifteen miles away from Bottle neck cove, so far away from the crowds yet having enough people for you two to engage yourself with.” Kravitz said as he gave the boat another shove with his paddle then resting on his own seat. “Quite a sight isn’t it?”

“Haven't seen in a century bones,” Taako muttered back as he dipped his finger in water delighting in the cool running over his fingers. Lup mimicked his actions, smiling as the familiar feeling washed over her as well. She pulled her fingers out first, flicking the lingering droplets onto her brother as magic washed over her. She blinked her eyes slowly as she now examined the spiderwebs of bonds interlocking though the village and stretching out beyond her sight.

“Dope,” she whispered as Taako looked up at her before repeating the action, both of them viewing the streachs of string around them as their long ears swiveled as they gained information. 

“Put that away, we’re just about there,” Kravitz warned as the twins blinked away their sight just as he maneuvered the boat directly into a pier. Death made quick work of tying off the boat and paying the dockmaster for harboring the boat for a while. This prevented the twins from escaping in that time, clicking his tongue he grabbed both of them by the collars and pulled them towards the road. “With me or you’re going back.”

That seemed to steady the twins as they took to his sides, trying to pester him with nonsensical questions while they walked. Kravitz smile grew as their questions grew more and more persistent with each step. All of them were quite distracted by the time they slid into the town’s perimeter they didn’t care about the feeling running down their spines.

Just outside the wards The Darkness smirks as color runs over his face in satisfaction. Black fog slowly emanates from his body, spreading out thin along the ground before being pulled quickly to three separate figures besides him. All of them draped in robes, two black and one red, causing their features to be indistinguishable from afar. All three turn to the larger than life god as the fog fully absorbed into their body, awaiting orders. The hunger inside him grows along with his smirk as he looks at his gathered congregation. “Dispose of the twins.” All three turn at the order, magic flaring to magically contour the skulls in their robes to fully fleshed out faces. Just as the other Party does two elves and a human make their way into the village, sinking past the wards with ease as they look for their hunt.

Lup and Taako are ecstatic as they wave their way through the village, taking their time to peek at every vending stall and bakery they could find. Kravitz, who was happily being pulled around the village and glad they haven't started any shinnagains yet, had to steer them away from any restaurants in order for him to not pay the dockmaster any more then he had to. Both of them scowled at being turned away from the most interesting thing in all of town but still had enough amusement in the stalls that they couldn’t stay mad at the reaper for too long. Especially when they could barrage Kravitz with questions that made him try and recall the old knowledge he had of the Material plane, which wasn’t much other then music.

It wasn’t far past the first hour when the shenanigans started to come out full force, there was of course small ones such as making a partially mean vendor trip or shifting fate just enough that they’d catch someone just as they were about to throw out some scraps. The first victim of them waving fate was someone Lup pointed out to Taako. He followed to where she was pointing, highlighting someone sitting on the corner of the street and looking around curiously with a musical instrument in hand. Their eyes seeming glowed in tandem with each other as they searched the musicians bond. Both of them smirked as they laid their eyes on the largest red bond tied to someone just a block away and approaching fast. Lup’s face fell as she saw the tie shift from a large string of love to a smaller string, loving the musician but just not enough as the one sitting on the street.

“We’re not playing matchmaker Lu,” Taako whispered into her ear as his noted the same thing as his twin. “Not our jobs.”

“We can tweak it, they’re already in love Ko. Wouldn’t hurt to push them in the right direction,” she said as she started to pull a threat from her scarf and twirl it around her fingers. Both of the boys around her noted the action but made no move to stop her. She looked over at Taako who sighed before doing the same.

“You’re impossible,” He muttered as the iridescent part of his iris started to glow softly like his twins and the threads in their fingers started to disintegrate as the woman’s side of their bond grew to the same size as the musician's.

The party of embassies watched as the two approached one another. At first the two of them glanced at each other as if they haven't met each other and Lup’s heart clenched in fear before the two came close and shared a passionate kiss. 

All of them turned away at the display of affection, Taako gagging as Lup smiled softly to herself. Kravitz on the other hand was looking into the distance with a vacant expression on his face. As soon as Lup was going to rib her brother into messing with him Kravitz snapped out from his daze and looked at the two infront of him. “Something's here.”

Taako snorted as her jerked a thumb backwards, “Yeah those two are really something huh?”

“No not-” the reaper sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Not something like “something lovely” something like “necrotic dealings” something.”

“Oh dip, isn’t that your job or something?” Lup asked as she draped herself off of Taako’s shoulders.

“Quite, but my job is also taking care of you two. So you can see my predicament.” He pulled his fingers from his face slowly then glanced back to the two of them. “Could you two just stay still for a moment? Hole up in a bar somewhere?” His face fell into pleading with the two, “not cause trouble while I’m gone.”  
The twins hummed softly as if thinking for a second before Taako held up his hand, “No magic shenanigans will happen while you are of doing your job bones.” Lup nodded along with him before giving him a charming smile.

Kravitz didn’t seem convinced as he pulled his cloak tighter over his shoulders, “That’ll do for now. Please stay in the closest tavern and I’ll come to collect you as soon as I am done.” With that he vanishes into smoke and a raven cawed softly from afar. The twins looked at each other and lingered around the street for a second before slinking into the nearest tavern together.

Deep in the astral plane Istus squints at the work in her hands, scanning it over once then twice just to make sure. Her face fell as she stood up, work forgotten as she moved confidently behind around the corridors before shoving her way into the Raven Queen’s chamber. Raven looked at Istus stunned but Fate didn’t let her get a word in edgewise before she blurted out, “The twins are in trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a long airplane and a mix of several other things that I shushed into one big AU, let me know what you think about it.


End file.
